herovillainfandomcom-20200216-history
Elizabeth Swann
Elizabeth Swann Turne'r is the wife of Will Turner, mother of Will Turner III, daughter-in-law of Mrs. Turner and Bootstrap Bill Turner. She is also one of the main characters in the first three ''Pirates of the Carribean films in the series. Background Early life Elizabeth was born in likely the 1720s to Governor Weatherby and Mrs. Swann. Her mother sometime died at sea. Elizabeth later grew to like the pirates' life. She also befriended Will when they saved him and brought him aboard the Endeavor. The Curse of the Black Pearl '' Elizabeth ''The Dead Man's Chest Elizabeth appears in the second film with Knightly reprising her role. One year after the events of the first film, Elizabeth and Will are about to marry when both of them are arrested by Lord Cutler Beckett. While Will escapes imprisonment, Elizabeth is forced to stay in jail. However, Elizabeth is able to escape with the help of her father. She later meets Jack Sparrow again and agrees to help Jack find Dead man's chest in order to save her fiancé Will who was tricked to serve on the Flying Dutman. When the Kraken attacks Elizabeth and her friends, she is forced to abandon Jack and leaves him shackled on the Black Pearl. She is later consumed with guilt for leaving Jack to the Kraken. She and the others go and mourn their captain and friend's death. Elizabeth wishes to undo what she had done. They are later surprised to see that Barbossa is still alive. At World's End Elizabeth agreed to save Jack out of guilt for Jack, seeing she practically killed him. Elizabeth first goes onto Singapore with Captain Hector Barbossa and Will Turner and is asked to remove her pants and weapons.. However Will was caught by Sao Feng, but they later managed to escape and enter Davy Jones' Locker, bringing him back to life. She later finds out her father is dead, and despite the fact she begs him to come abord, the governor decides to stay deceased. The group is later returning to the real world. Elizabeth is later sent on the Empress, which Sao Feng thinsk he s found the woman who is really Calypso. After his death ,he passes on his title to her. They are later captured by the Royal British Navy, where she is reunited with her ex-fiance, James who still is in love with her. He frees her and her crew and later represents Sao Feng as the female captain and is elected the Pirate King and declares war In the midst of battle after freeing Calypso, Will and Elizabeth is later married by Captain Barbossa and she has a son named William as well. Heroes and Villains Elizabeth remains faithful to her husband, Will. She saves Bilbo and also his companion Rey and houses them shelter in their home until Bilbo regains his strength. Relationships ''Main article: Elizabeth Swann/Relationships''' Physical appearance Elizabeth is a young woman with dark blonde hair. She also has brown eyes and tan skin. She is said to be twetnty later twenty-one. She was twelve years old in ''The Curse of the Black Pearl. Trivia * In The Hobbit and Pirates of teh Caribbean series, Elizabeth met Bilbo and Thorin, forming a long friendship with Bilbo but a conflicting relationship with Thorin Oakenshield Family tree Images Elizabeth swann.png Elizabeth swann-0.png|Elizabeth Swann in Dead Man's Chest Elizabeth and Will turner.png|Elizabeth with Will in Curse of the Black Pearl Swann2.png Elizabeth.png Elizabeth screencap 5.png Awe eLIZABETH.png Liz swann 5.png Category:Female characters Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Orphans Category:Humans Category:Disney heroines Category:Disney characters Category:Pirates of the carribbean fandom Category:Female Category:Characters